De volta pro aconchego
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Uma songfic do reencontro do Harry e da Gina após a batalha final em hogwarts. Contém spoiler sétimo livro.
1. Chapter 1

**_De volta pro aconhego..._**

**Songfic/Spoiler**

Harry já estava em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, acompanhado de Rony e Hermione, pronto para deitar em sua cama e dormir três dias seguidos. Era o único lugar onde não seria incomodado, depois de tudo...

Porém, quando olhou para um dos quadros ao lado. Parou.

- Tudo bem, Harry? - perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Harry não respondeu. Dois magos brigavam por um peruca dentro daquele quadro. Era magos com uma aparência antiga, de uma época antiga. Um deles tinha muitas sardas no rosto e a peruca era... ruiva.

- Você tá legal, cara? - perguntou Rony.

Harry se voltou para os dois, vendo os olhares preocupados.

- Acho que... Preciso resolver algo antes... Não dá pra segurar mais.

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas, mas Hermione sorriu radiante.

- Vai lá, Harry!

E ele foi. Desceu correndo as escadas, tropeçando nos degraus e derrapando no corredor. Correu furiosamente até chegar na porta do salão que deixara minutos atrás. Antes de entrar, se apoiou na parede inspirando e respirando ruidosamente, tentando lançar de volta a seu pulmão o ar que havia negado durante o exercício forçado.

Discretamente, entrou.

_Estou de volta pro meu aconchego__  
__Trazendo na mala bastante saudade__  
__Querendo um sorriso sincero__  
__Um abraço__  
__Para aliviar meu cansaço__  
__E toda essa minha vontade_

Harry olhou. Procurou pelo salão fingindo não notar as cabeças que viravam para olha-lo, que apesar de tudo ainda eram poucas. Ou talvez não estava realmente notando. Só procurava... Se estava lembrando bem da última vez que olhou ela deveria estar... Ali.

E estava.

Gina ergueu os olhos. Estavam a uma boa distância um do outro e algumas pessoas ainda passavam na frente, sem nem notá-los. Mesmo assim, o contato continuou, firme, inabalável, como se pudessem se enxergar mesmo com tantos obstáculos.

E por incrível que pareça, eles realmente se enxergavam.

Foi ela quem deu o primeiro passo, se levantando e caminhando dolorosamente lenta até onte estava. Isso chamou a atenção dos que outrora estavam sentados perto dela, incluindo o Sr. e a Sra Weasley, alguns estudantes, professores, e membros da Ordem.

Harry também se moveu, indo ao encontro dos braços que tanto precisa. Do calor, que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Eles pararam. A uma pequena distância, mínima.

Gina sorriu. Como ela conseguia ainda manter aquele sorriso depois de tudo...? Não importava. Só o que importava agora era a proximidade do aconchego que ele tanto precisava. Era a ponta dos seus dedos que tocavam aquele rosto precioso.

Delicioso.

Os olhares de muitos agora estavam voltados para os dois. Alguns sorriam. Outros apenas assistiam. Eram um casal que agora poderiam ser felizes...

E Harry não se importou com isso, com os olhares, com as surpresas, quando se inclinou para frente e capturou aqueles lábios maravilhosos nos seus.

_Que bom estar contigo de novo__  
__Roçando seu corpo e beijando você__  
__Pra mi tu é a estrela mais linda__  
__Seus olhos me prendem e fascinam__  
__A paz que eu gosto de ter_

Ele se afastou, assistindo aqueles belos olhos, firmes, emocionados, orgulhosos! que o encaravam. Eram sim, belos... Tudo nela era belo...

- Senti sua falta - ela murmurou, para só ele ouvir, apesar do silêncio que tomava conta de todos no salão.

Sim... ele também sentira... Agora que a tinha nos braços novamente, não conseguia pensar em como pudera sobreviver sem o calor daquele corpo. Fazia parte dele. Era uma parte dele.

_É duro ficar sem você__  
__Vez em quando__  
__Parece que falta um pedaço de mim_

- Eu te amo, Gina... - murmurou, também baixinho.

- Eu também te amo, Harry...

E aquelas simples palavrinhas pareceram causar um efeito milagroso em Harry. Seu coração, de repente se encontrava estranhamente aquecido... Feliz...

_Mas eu me alegro na hora de regressar__  
__Parece que vou mergulhar__  
__Na felicidade sem fim _

Sim. Era a felicidade... Harry teve a certeza quando juntou novamente seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e ouviu as palmas estrondosas que ecoavam no salão... Palmas que soavam como fogos de artifício, anunciando a melhor notícia que poderiam receber... A felicidade sem fim que os aguardaria a partir de agora, não importava o que acontecesse... Porque estavam juntos, e juntos, eles podiam tudo...

_Mas eu estou, de volta pro meu aconchego... _

* * *

**FIM!****Nota da autora:**

Bem, lembrem que eu prometi que faria essa fic?? Sim, não é porque eu não esteja contente com o fim da JK, mas acho que ela deu pouco ênfase no fim da história dos dois... Afinal, nós apaixonados esperávamos algo mais amplo, apesar da completa consciência de que esse livro não foi criado para ser um romance... Mesmo assim, sempre quis fazer uma song, com essa música, e achei perfeito o encaixe!! Espero que gostem!!


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
